


Just Imagine What It Would Be Like If You And Me Ruled Everything

by scarletassasin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/pseuds/scarletassasin
Summary: Just a one shot of an assassins au because I love this concept and I had an urge to write for it.





	Just Imagine What It Would Be Like If You And Me Ruled Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Partners in Crime Part Three by The Internet
> 
> I might write some more short oneshots for this AU while working on my larger fics now that I have a little bit of free time

“I can feel you staring at my ass, Trin.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Trini hums over the communicator in her ear and Kimberly can practically hear the smirk on her  face.

 

“Yeah well how about you aim the sniper rifle at the guys you _should_ be aiming at instead of what's under my skirt.”

 

“I don’t know, I’m kind of liking this view. That dress is….  _ short _ . Doesn’t really leave much to the imagination."

 

“And who said romance is dead?” Kimberly teases as she approaches the apartment building. “Ok I’m heading in. How many guys do you see?” she asks as she picks the main entrance lock and makes her way up the stairs.

 

“Six” Trini says. Her voice is a lot more serious now like it always is when they start a mission. They both know the risks and neither of them would let anything happen to the other but Trini gets less playful and more serious and protective when Kim’s the one going in.

 

Kimberly reaches the apartment door and readies her handgun and taser in her purse and the knife in the sheath strapped to her thigh under her dress. 

 

She knocks on the door and fixes her hair, getting her best exaggerated sexy pout face ready, the one Trini loves even if she doesn’t admit it, and waits for the door to open.

 

A tall blond man opens the door and looks at her curiously and a bit cautiously, his one hand behind his back, no doubt holding onto a handgun in his waistband. 

 

“Can I help you?” he asks as he looks her up and down.

 

“I’m sorry I’m just really lost. I was supposed to meet a photographer in his apartment for a photoshoot but I think I might be in the wrong building. Can you help me?” she says sweetly and the man grins.

 

“Of course, sweetheart. How about you come inside and we’ll figure this out.”

 

“Thank you so much!” she says as walks into the apartment. She hears Trini scoff at this guy’s attempts to flirt and can’t help but smile.

 

“What’s your name, honey?” the guy asks as he leads her to the couch.

 

Kimberly surveys the room before sitting beside him. There’s closed door that leads to another room in the apartment which is where the other goons are most likely hiding out in but this guy is the only one here with her. 

 

“Farrah” Kimberly says as she grips the man’s thigh. “Thank you  _ so _ much for helping me out. No one else on the floor would open their door when I knocked” she says as she leans in. The goon looks excited as he leans his head in to kiss her but Kimberly is able to sneak out her taser and zap him in the side. His eyes widen and he collapses on the couch. “Aw I thought you would’ve lasted a lot longer than that” she teases and hears Trini laugh in her ear.

 

She pulls some zip ties out of her purse and ties the goon up before ripping some fabric from his shirt and gagging him with it.

 

“You got eyes on the other men, babe?” she asks as she readies her handgun and tightens the silencer on it before she walks over to the closed door.

 

“Yeah, all five of them are in that room. I can hit two of them from the window but you gotta handle the rest. Just let me know when.”

 

“Okay on three. One, two, three!” she kicks the door in and shoots two of the goons sitting at the table. The two by the window go down thanks to Trini but before she can find the fifth goon, she’s punched on the left side of her face and drops her gun. 

 

The last goon grabs her in a chokehold and Kimberly pushes back to make him hit the wall behind them. The goon grunts but doesn’t let up. Kimberly can hear Trini’s worried voice in her ear.

 

She reaches down and grabs the knife from her thigh before stabbing the goon behind her which gets him to let go. She turns around and shoots him as he falls to the ground.

 

Kimberly lets out a short exhale as she adjusts the bottom of her dress and fixes her hair. 

 

“Kimberly!” Trini repeats and Kim hears her now that she’s dealt with the goon.

 

“Sorry, baby. Just had to deal with a little something.”

 

Trini lets out a sigh of relief as Kimberly starts surveying the room and examining what the goons had been working on.

 

“I’ve got explosives here” Kimberly says as she picks up one of the devices from the table. “A couple of bags of cash and a laptop.”

 

“Get the laptop. It probably has info on their boss or their buyers.”

 

“Got it” Kimberly says as she places the laptop in one of the bags of money to take it with her and scans the room one more time. “Use the explosives to cover up?” she asks.

 

“Pull the fire alarm first, then set one off. We don’t want too big of an explosion.”

 

“Gotcha” Kimberly says as she pulls the fire alarm in the hallway. She waits for Trini to confirm that everyone’s outside before setting the explosive up and leaving the building.

 

She sets off the explosive which only affects the goons’ apartment and she crosses the street to meet Trini at the building there before the cops arrive. The crowd around her scatters and runs away from the building in a panic, which gives her the opportunity to to sneak into the building unnoticed.

 

She walks up the stairs to the top floor where Trini is and knocks on the door to the apartment she should be in.

 

The door opens and before Kim can say anything she’s pulled in and pushed up against the door before Trini kisses her roughly.

 

“Enjoyed the show huh?” Kimberly smirks against Trini’s lips. Trini bites her bottom lip and pulls before letting go and pulling back to look at her.

 

“You know I always do” she smiles. “You had me worried for a second there.”

 

“It was just some guy who snuck up on me, but I took him down pretty easy. I can handle myself.”

 

“Oh I know you can. But that doesn't mean I won't worry” Trini smiles softly before kissing her again. 

 

Kimberly grips the lapels of Trini’s trenchcoat as she pulls the shorter girl closer to her so their bodies are pressed against each other.

 

Trini’s hand slides down Kimberly’s side before moving around back and down to her ass before she squeezes which makes Kim whimper into her mouth. 

 

She smiles as she pushes Trini back. Trini’s still chasing her lips so she turns her head and grins. She always loves what her "seduction outfits" could do to Trini. Of course Trini would comment on her short dresses or her strappy tops each time, but it was nothing compared to how she would act when seeing Kim in those outfits. She would be all over her for hours.

 

“Maybe we should flee the crime scene before getting into any of this” she says with a giggle as Trini groans and slumps her head against Kim’s shoulder.

 

“Fine” she sighs. “But as soon as we get to the hotel, you’re mine” she says as she bites the pulse point on Kim’s neck and pulls back to start putting her weapons and equipment away. 

 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way” Kimberly says as she feels herself heating up at the thought.

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
